Spawn of Darkness
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Since Flemeth can change into a dragon, what if Flemeth had a daughter with the archdemon? How would she have changed the plot of Dragon Age Origins and would she be able to fight the darkness in her very blood? Warden/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Since Flemeth can change into a dragon, what if Flemeth had a daughter with the archdemon? How would she have changed the plot of Dragon Age Origins?

Soaring high above the clouds in her dragon form, sunlight rippling over her red scales as she

dove and spun through the air, relishing in the freedom that her freedom and the Wilds provided. She looked down, watching her sister Morrigan in her wolf form. She seemed to be tracking something. With a roar she swung her wings in close, dropping into a steep dive. Just when it seemed she would slam into the ground, she opened her wings and brought herself to a complete halt before landing lightly on the soft earth of the forest. She switched to her wolf form, a great black one, and sauntered off after Morrigan.

"What catches your interest, sister?" Both of them changed into humans and Morrigan motioned to the small group of man traversing the Wilds.

"Men." Her sister said.

"No Templars to play with?" Revanna pouted. "Damn. They shouldn't be within our Wilds.

Mother doesn't like outsiders."

"We should at least find out their reason for being here, or have a bit of fun." Morrigan

grinned wickedly and changed into her wolf form. Revanna followed suit and they split up, one on either side of the group. They followed them as they battled the darkspawn. Three warriors and a rogue. One warrior was obviously the leader, he was at the forefront of every attack, wading through monsters with a sword as large as he was. Another warrior carried a greatsword but he was only a coward and the last warrior looked as stupid as a slobbering mutt. The rogue was hardly impressive, a simple follower. The sisters kept their distance until they came to the ruins of a Grey Warden tower. As they sifted through the rubble, Revanna let out a fearsome howl that sounded like an entire wolf pack and the men turned at once. Morrigan revealed herself while Revanna stalked behind her, teeth bared and growling.

"Well, well...what have we here?" Morrigan asked. "Intruders within our Wilds, Sister?"

Revanna snapped her jaws. "It's terrible that they're so far from the army, where no one can hear them scream…" Revanna sat down and morphed back into a human, the men backing away immediately with drawn swords, except the leader.

She knew she did not resemble most human females, with her animal-like eyes and thin muscular frame that most witches or women could not claim. Added to the two pairs of great horns rising out of her mass of wavy dark golden hair and her nails that appeared more like claws, it was easy to tell that she was not human, as her sister was. She truly didn't know what blood ran through her veins, but she didn't care, so long as it continued to fuel her ever increasing power. As for clothing, it revealed even more than Morrigan's. Since she spent so much time as a dragon, she hardly bothered to clothe her human form to "appropriate" standards.

"What are you demons?" cried the cowardly warrior.

"They're Witches, but I'm not too sure what **that one** is." the rogue said. The way he looked at her as he said the words made Revanna want to fry him to a crisp and she was about to do so, but the leader stopped her.

"Please, let us be civil. My name is Aedan Cousland, formerly of Highever. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, that is a proper greeting." Morrigan said with a smile. "My name is Morrigan, and this is Revanna." Revanna inclined her head slightly but didn't disperse the flames that filled her right hand.

"Please. We only seek the treaties that were once here. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis a tower no longer." Said Revanna stepping forward. "The Wilds have long since taken it. Just as your treaties were taken long ago for safekeeping."

"Who took them?" asked the mutt.

"Twas our mother." she answered, looking at the dark haired leader.

"Can you take us to her?" he asked.

"Very well." Morrigan sighed.

Revanna smiled and morphed back into a wolf to lead the way back to Flemeth's hut. The old woman was waiting for them and she quickly went to stand behind her, changing back into a human as she did so.

"Greetings Mother." said Morrigan as she approached. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them girl." Flemeth interrupted. "Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" asked the slobbering mutt.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms arms wide...either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her." the rogue whispered to the cowardly warrior, not quietly at all. Revanna hissed at him, letting her hands fill with fire at the same time. Flemeth laughed.

"Quiet Daveth." said the warrior. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad." Flemeth said. "Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She turned to Aedan. "And what of you? What do you believe?"

"I am not sure what to believe, honestly."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware...or is it oblivious. I can never remember." The sisters exchanged grins at their mother's old woman pretense. "So much about you is uncertain...and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do."

"So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" the mutt asked with a smirk and a smu g look.

Flemeth laughed. "Witch of the Wilds eh? The girls must have told you that. They do fancy such tales, though neither will admit. Oh how they dance under the moon, baying as though wolves." She laughed again and the sisters rolled their eyes.

"They did not come to hear your wild tales, Mother.' Morrigan sighed.

"True, they came for the treaties I assume. And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She motioned for Revanna to retrieve the treaties, which she did.

"You...oh. You protected them?" said the mutt.

Revanna rolled her eyes. "Is that not what she just said, you stupid mongrel." The man was obviously taken aback and wisely kept his mouth shut afterwards.

"Take them to your Wardens." Flemeth continued. "And make sure you tell them the Blight is a greater threat than they realize."

"Thank you for returning them." Aedan said with a respectful dip of his head. "I'm sure they'll be eager to act on your advice."

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan said.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. These are your guests." Flemeth disciplined.

"Very well then." Revanna stepped forward. "Follow us, we will show you out of the Wilds."

They walked in silence for a while, until Revanna felt a finger graze her shoulder and she turned with a hiss. It was Aidan, the leader.

"I didn't mean to startle you-"

"You didn't. I do not like to be touched."

"Forgive me. I should have found another way to catch your attention. May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Revanna growled.

"Then I will ask another. What are you?" He moved closer to her and she instinctively moved away with a slight growl.

"I do not know." She answered truthfully. "But I am not like anything you have ever seen. I am...the spawn of darkness. A creature born to kill and slaughter by drowning victims in blackness. One day, I shall devour the world, for I was born to do so." Aidan's eyes went comically wide and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Male humans are so naive. It is a wonder you live as long as you do."

Despite her effort to play it off, Revanna was mentally disturbed by the chilling words that had been whispered to her when she was younger. It wasn't Flemeth who told her this, for the voice belonged to a man, but they felt like a prophecy of some sort. She was not afraid to face danger but she hated the unknown. Little did she know that things wouldn't remain that way for long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother?" Revanna said, walking up behind the old woman as she watched the battle far below in Ostagar. 'Is something wrong?"

"Evil walks tonight. The darkspawn are going to win."

Revanna thought about the handsome warrior that treated her with respect, if an annoying amount of curiosity. He would most certainly be overwhelmed by the darkspawn. She fought the image of him falling in command from entering her mind. "Will we help them?"

"There are two wardens. I saw them go into the tower some time ago. Two of them were in the Wilds earlier today. They must be saved."

"And no one else?" Revanna asked. "In my dragon form, I can turn the tide of ba-"

"No!" Flemeth suddenly snapped. "You will never use that form again until this Blight is over, do you understand me?!"

"Yes, Mother. Of course. Why does it bother you so much." Revanna said shrinking away from the old woman's wrath.

"It doesn't matter, come with me." Flemeth shifted into her eagle shape and flung herself off the cliff. Revanna chose the shape of a falcon and followed.

They flew over the battlefield, already littered with corpses and dying men and darkspawn. The hellish creatures were close to swarming the countryside. There were no signs of any other kind of life. The air was thick with blood and death.

Flemeth lead her to the Tower of Ishal where they easily looked in as Aedan and his companions fell under a barrage of arrows.

Revanna didn't recognize the strange fear that gripped her. The next thing she knew, she was diving into the tower and snatching up her precious warden to carry to safety. Her mother followed with his companion. They flew back to the hut and Revanna laid the warden out of her bed and tore out his arrows. She uttered words of magic and began healing him, the wounds closing, flesh mending before her very eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Sister?" Morrigan asked as Revanna curled up in front of the fireplace, weak from using her magic.

"I do not know. I could not let him die."

Flemeth sat down at the table, practically glaring at her daughter but not speaking a word.

Revanna, unable to bear the strange, cold look of her mother left the warmth of the hut and headed out into the cold night. Once she was far enough away, she shifted into her dragon form and flung herself into the sky, unleashing a jet of fire into the air. It felt good to stretch her wings and soon she was flying high over the Korcari Wilds, relishing in her freedom despite her mother's command. She was no longer a child and free to fly as she pleased.

Then something caught her eye, a flash of brightness within the trees. She quickly dived and landed and shifted, following the bright flashes whenever the object reflected the moon's light. She came upon a book, made of...diamond? Revanna slowly picked it up. It glowed when she touched it, but only for a moment. "Old Gods." She read the cover.

"Revanna!" She heard her mother's voice just a the monstrous form of a dragon arose out of the darkness. Tainted, disfigured, powerful. It opened its jaws and let its fire rain down on her an she heard its voice. It calling to her.

"Come to me, Spawn of Darkness. Come and take your place."


End file.
